Waiting On His Love
by Witchy Nike
Summary: To everyone, Thresh was just a big, strong man who had an excellent chance at winning the Games. But to me, he was so much more than that. We enjoyed our few short months together, never knowing it would end so quickly and horribly. And here I was, left at home, watching him suffer, and more importantly, hoping and waiting on his love to come home. (Kind of a SongFic!) OC/Thresh


_**Disclaimer: I don't own the "Hunger Games" or anything that Suzanne Collins came up with. Anything you don't recognize, I most likely created. Hope you enjoy!**_

**A/N: Also a shout out to What's A Kammel-Monkey? for all of her help and ideas for this fic. You rock! ;)**

* * *

_Chapter One_

The end of the day had finally neared when the orchard was filled with the mockingjays' four-note song. I smiled at the sound, casting a glance at the top of the tree where I knew my little cousin had started the orchestra.

I copied the song quietly to myself as I shimmied my way down the tree, the bag on my back full and bursting at the seams with the daily pickings, careful not to let any escape else I'd receive the beating that happened on a daily basis for "carelessness", as they liked to call accidents.

So was the life in District 11.

"Lora!" I heard my little brother, Keon, call as he ran over to me. I stopped and turned to face him, smiling down at his ten year old face. Despite his age, he looked a lot older, old enough to be Reaped. I shuddered at the thought; I didn't even want to think about the day when he was old enough for his name to be entered.

"Lora, I'm scared," he said, a hint of desperation in his voice, his dark eyes big and wide. "The crop was horrible today. I'm not going to have enough! They're gonna be mad!"

"Let me see your bag," I said, ignoring our neighbors as they passed by in a long stream of bodies. When he showed me, my heart sank. It was practically empty.

"They did that on purpose," he said, his lower lip jutting out in a pout. "They want an excuse to beat a kid."

"They haven't done that in awhile, have they?" I agreed. I glanced around, looking for Peacekeepers, and when I saw none, I crouched down, slinging my bag off, and dumped most of my contents into his. Once I was satisfied with the amount in his, I got back to my feet, handing it to him as I slung mine back over my shoulders.

He sighed in relief, but quickly furrowed his eyebrows. "What's going to happen with you?"

"Nothing. So don't worry." I gave him a cheery smile, and that's when I noticed a big man watching us. He wasn't a Peacekeeper, but some of the citizens liked to rat others out, getting on the good side of them, if only for a few days.

Not losing my slight grin, I grabbed Keon's upper arm and drug him back towards the town center, losing the man in the crowd. We talked about whatever random things would pop into his or my head, just to make the walk shorter and more pleasant, and to take his mind off the danger he'd almost been in.

When we got to the filthy town center, I pushed him into the right line while I went to stand in the left, thinking it'd be a better idea if we were separate, just this once. I saw little Rue jump towards him, and them both exchange quick smiles as they began to whisper to each other, waiting for their turn to hand their day's work over. Rue happened to look over her shoulder and spotted me, and if possible, her warm, golden eyes got brighter as she smiled and waved at me. I winked and waved back at her, smiling to myself as my little brother and cousin enjoyed each other's company.

"State your name," a dry voice said, and I was ripped out of my thoughts as it was my turn to face this Peacekeeper.

"Lorcan Saskia," I told the man, handing him my pack. He gave me a dirty look at the sound of my name, but the look became dirtier and nastier when he saw and felt how empty the pack was.

"How…irresponsible," he drawled. "This is not your daily quota."

"No sir," I agreed, anger sparking as I placed my hands on my hips. "But had you not sent me to gather from a place that had been emptied just yesterday, we wouldn't have this problem." I knew I probably should have kept that last bit to myself, but they'd sent my only little brother there, knowing what the outcome would be. How sick could you get? _Sick enough to murder twenty-three kids every year, _a voice inside my head replied. Damn bastards…

The man rose to his feet, a snarl on his lips. "Come with me, you insolent girl." I had no choice but to follow, knowing what was coming.

We stopped in front of one of the many posts in the center of town, which was currently empty. I knew it wouldn't be that way for long when the Peacekeeper spoke into his radio.

"Punishment in the town square. Everyone is required to witness."

_Great…_

Several minutes passed and people began to gather, giving me either sympathetic or relieved looks. I didn't really appreciate the sympathetic ones, but I _did_ understood the relieved ones. Relieved that it wasn't them or one of their family members. Knowing it wasn't the best idea because it could anger the man who was about to whip me but doing it anyways, I stood there, arms crossed over my chest and leaning against the post I was about to be tied to with smile on my face.

When everyone had arrived, he grabbed me roughly and threw me to my knees at the post, another Peacekeeper crouching to tie my wrists together with my arms around the wide post. I tried to push the panic aside that was quickly building up as my situation sunk in, and focused on the man's words.

"There is a reason we have a daily quota set, people," he started, his voice furious. "It's not a suggestion, nor an advisory. What we say goes, no exceptions." I could hear him unrolling his whip as he spoke. I sat up straight, keeping my head up and my eyes straight forward, gazing at the pattern of the wood's grain.

"It is not _our _fault that _some _of you can't do as you're told. Mouthing off won't change that it was _you _who was wrong, not us. And for that, you must be punished, not only for disobeying orders, but for disrespecting authority." I couldn't keep in the eye roll, but I was grateful none of the Peacekeepers saw it.

I knew the one who was talking had turned to face me now.

"No one is exempt," he snarled. "Not even a victor's child. Thirty-five lashes should be a good enough warning." There were gasps and mutters from the crowd. That was an awful lot for a warning on a first offence, and especially for someone my size, but I knew it was only to take a jab at my mother. It was to let her know that she may be as safe as she could get from the Capitol, but her family was still fair game.

I braced myself for the first lash when I heard the whistling sound it made through the air, but when it hit, I couldn't help but cringe as white-hot pain seared across my back. Only thirty-four left, and, if possible, each seemed worse than the one that came before.

At the thirteenth, I couldn't help it and accidently let out a scream of pain. I realized my mistake at the satisfied looks of the Peacekeepers around me that I could see, and I clamped my mouth shut, determined not to let another sound escape. After the fifteenth hit, I was beginning to lose all feeling, and shortly after, consciousness.

I'm not sure if what happened next was my delusional dream state, or actual reality, but it surprised me nonetheless.

"You're going to kill her!" The Peacekeeper paused at twenty-eight, as the man I had seen earlier watching Keon and I spoke again. "It's only her first offense. That kind of punishment is not death."

"You have a choice, boy," the Peacekeeper snarled, "either shut your mouth and back away, or take the last seven on your own back."

The man was silent and I watched his face through narrowed eyes as he seemed to make up his mind as he strode forward. He took off his shirt, back muscles flexing and tightening with his movements, and came to a stop in front of the Peacekeeper, turning around to leave his exposed back within reach. The Peacekeeper didn't hesitate, and soon the rest of my lashes were on the stranger's back, who hadn't cringed or uttered a sound, even though the man was swinging as hard as he possibly could.

Once he was done, the Peacekeeper turned on his heel, furious, and left the area, as did the rest of the Peacekeepers, and soon the citizens of District 11. I watched as the man came and crouched in front of me, ripping the rope away with his bare hands, the muscles in his arms rippling as he did so. His bright brown eyes looking me over, his face a hard, dark mask.

I just watched, not sure if I could or should speak. I didn't know this man, yet he'd stood up for me and had taken on some of my pain.

"Why?" I managed to ask, staring at him until he met my eyes.

"Lora!" I heard Keon yell, and seconds later he and Rue were at my side. "I-I d-didn't want t-this to happen!"

"I know," I said, pleased when my voice was stronger than it was just seconds before. "But it's okay, Keon. It doesn't hurt." He didn't look like he believed me, but Rue cut him off as she touched my face gently.

"We need to get you home," she said. "Aunt Seeder should know what to do."

I nodded and gripped the post, bracing myself for the pain that was sure to come as soon as I stood. As I did, I noticed the man stand up. He took a hold of my upper arms and lifted me to my feet, letting go once he thought I was stable.

"Thank you," I said, to which he nodded. He started to walk off, but I called out to him. "The least I can do is get something for your back."

He turned around to look at me, shaking his head. "I don't accept charity."

"It's not charity," I said, a little bit offended. "I owe you."

"No. You don't."

"Please." I took a step towards him, but my legs had turned funny and I almost face planted had Rue and Keon not each grabbed one of my arms, steadying me.

"Come on, Lora," Rue said. "If he doesn't want to, don't force him. It won't do any good."

"And you're in worse shape," Keon said, his voice strained. So I reluctantly let them lead me away from the man, knowing his eyes were on us til we disappeared around the corner.

* * *

**A/N: So, this fic was thought up because of and based on a song, called "Travelin' Soldier" by the Dixie Chicks. I'm not exactly sure what all is going to happen here except for what we already know (Thresh and Rue die) or how far I'm going to go with it. I could either hurry it up and only make it a couple few chapters, or I could make it a full length story. Who knows? Not me, yet…**

**Anyways! Hoped you guys enjoyed this! I'm not very experienced writing "Hunger Games" fics yet, so please give it a few chapters to let it pick up.**

**As always, I love reviews and to hear what you're thinking (whether good or bad), so please R&R! Thanks for reading!**

**Nike**


End file.
